A Day In The Life
by nikiinatasha
Summary: The gleeks return to McKinley only to be hit with one of the most intense   assignments they've ever had. Some travel further within themselves than they expected… Please note that this story will have femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**__ " A Day In The Life" (Still working on the title)_

_**Author:**__ nikkinatasha(sexisntdating)_

_**Rating:**__ G - M ( G for this chapter)_

_**Length:**__ 940 _

_**Spoilers:**__ all of season one. _

_**Summary:**__ The gleeks return to McKinley only to be hit with one of the most intense_

_assignments they've ever had. Some travel further within themselves than they expected… Please note that this does have femslash. don't like it, don't read it._

_**Pairings:**__ Faberry with splashes of Brittana and a hint of Puck and Kurt_

_Authors note: All grammatical errors are mine. Sorry grammer just never really stuck with me. Just let me know if you spot anything._

_Authors not 2: First time writing, read a lot and decided to give it a shot.(excuse my lame use of rhyme)_

" _Alright guys ready for your first assignment of the year?"_

_a very low grumble of NO's and one properly pitched enthusiastic Yes! can be heard from the choir room at McKinley High. The students had just returned from an amazing vacation only to be crushed down by the harsh reality that summer can only last so long. Sure everyone liked glee, but the gleeks LOVED vacation more than anything else._

" _So I've been thinking a lot this summer about glee and what makes a glee club reach its full potential, and it hit me, you guys don't even know each other." _

_As Mr. Scheuster spoke he began to weave in and out of the chairs._

" _You don't have that feel for each other ."_

_He spoke with this intensity and used his hands for dramatic effect._

" _How can you reach your full potential, if some of you can't even carry a civil conversation with one another."_

"_Please tell me your not gunna make us learn each others favorite color, because I'm not exactly good at the whole memorizing thing." Finn could be heard from across the room where he was leaning on Rachel half asleep._

"_No Finn this is better! We're getting down to the real core of people, understanding who they really are."_

" _I have no problem finding the core of some of these hot mammas " Puck made a small wink and smirk towards Quinn. " Mr. Schu just give us the assignment before I puke all over Puck."_

" _haha alright guys your all going to become someone else for a week. See what they see be who they are. Starting next monday you will live the life of someone else." _

_Everyone stared dumbfounded until Artie finally spoke up " Mr. Shue how exactly does this help us with glee?"_

"_Great question Artie. By the end of the week you will need to sing through that person. Pick a song that best describes the experiences that you've gone thru the hopes and dreams that you've felt."_

_Everyone was shocked this was a deep assignment. I mean they had just begun to feel comfortable with each other._

"_So is there going to be vodoo involved I bet theres vodoo like that movie where the people switch places" Brittany seemed to be in a world of her own not really talking to anyone just sort of speaking loud enough for the room to hear. _

"_Uh Oookay now for the details and who your assigned to." Everyone got nervous. "You mean we cant choose our partners?" Tina spoke up after a few moments of silence. " Once again I've left it up to your luck in this hat" _

"_I bet you the vodoo earings are in that hat, or maybe a potion." Brittany couldn't contain her excitement. _

_Mr. Schu continued on with the details of how everyone was involved parents, students, and faculty. The first two days would be spent with the other person seeing their routine. Then on Wednesday they would be the person by themselves. They would attempt to dress similar to the other person, go thru the same rotation of classes and the whole routine. _

"_Now that you guys have the gist of it who wants to give the lucky hat a go first" As usual Rachel's hand shot up first. As she walked towards the hat, everyones fingers automatically crossed and the room grew this holy atmosphere as everyone slowly murmered "please god don't let it be me."_

_Rachel pulled out a small piece of folded paper, and as she opened it a wave of emotions flew over as if a brick wall had suddenly appeared and slapped her in the face "quinn?" as if she couldn't believe it. _

"_crap. seriously?" The words left Quinns lips before she could even process what she said._

_Oh God please tell me she didn't just call out my fucking name ugh this is rediculous. Just my damn luck I have a kid and God's still continuing to punish me for it. This must be like his big HAHA in your face to me. Whatever I guess I'll just deal._

"Man hands you gunna sit down anytime soon?" Again she just couldn't help it. Quinn had these somewhat unconscious feelings toward Rachel. To Quinn they were the feelings of jealousy and hatred.

For once Rachel was speechless no words could possibly convey what she had just felt. The power of the emotions that came from nowhere.

"uh uh no nno NO, thank you and I would very much appreciate being spoken to as the STAR that I am, you could show a little more appreciation for being paired up with someone as talented as I am ."

Rachel marched to her seat near Finn. Sat legs and arms crossed hidding what she really felt with a mask of anger.

" ….well okay who wants to go next."

The pairings were oddly accurate to how wanted them. Puck with Kurt,

Finn with Artie, Matt with Mike, Brittany with Tina, and Santana with Mercedes. It was all set up for the ultimate bonding experience, they each had a person somewhat opposite to them. This should be an interesting week.

(Hope you guys liked it. Really thinking this might not continue but then again I can always be persuaded with comments : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** " A Day In The Life" (Still working on the title)

**Author:** nikkinatasha (sexisntdating)

**Rating:** T

**Length:** 1280

**Spoilers:** all of season one.

**Summary:** The gleeks return to McKinley only to be hit with one of the most intense

assignments they've ever had. Some travel further within themselves than they expected… Please note that this does have femslash. don't like it, don't read it.

**Pairings:** Faberry with splashes of Brittana and a hint of Puck and Kurt

**Authors note**: All grammatical errors are mine. I take full responsibility for them.

Speaking of what is mine….Unfortunately none of the characters or anything I use from glee are mine :[

**Authors second note: **Thank you guys so flipping much for all the reviews, alerts, favorites. Yall are amazing! As for those who said they'd like to see where this goes….I have it all planned out :] I began writing this before the new season, then got so wrapped up in it…. but now that I've started I might as well finish right?

**Enjoy!**

"Mr. Schuester, I would highly recommend your reconsideration on the matter of our new assignment."

The class had finished maybe a moment ago, and Rachel was already at the front of the room equipped to take Schue down with her carefully prepared arguments as to why she could not be paired with Quinn.

"As you are well aware, I take on virtually any challenge. I understand that once I become a Broadway starthere will be thousands of young females filled with a jealous rage because their supposed men have fallen for the gorgeous, and talented female lead. It's completely understandable, and this situation seems to be no different, except for the fact that…."

"Now Rachel I realize this assignment will be a bit more difficult for you to accomplish, but isn't that the entire reason for these assignments, to take you kids out of your comfort zone."

"I couldn't agree more. I see this as just as much of an opportunity to further the abilities of the rest of the group, as well as my own ….inability to keep a stable friendship with someone. Don't you see this specific situation as a bit much, even for **me **to handle…"

Mr. Schuester was at a loss of words, there was nothing he could say to make Rachel understand how important this assignment was especially for her. Thankfully, he was saved by the bell, literally.

The fire bell rang, the sprinklers went off, the lights shut down and all that was seen was a glowing red light, flashing across Rachel's soaked blue owl sweater.

Mr. Schuester gathered everyone into a single formed line and led him or her out towards the fire exits. Everyone except Rachel who simply stood there. Frozen in shock. Rachel happened to be the only one standing directly under the only sprinklers in the room. It was odd how five different sprinklers just happened to be repositioned in the spot where Mr. Schuester usually stood.

"Just great out of all the days for this to happen. Ughhh."

As Rachel walked toward the nearest fire exit, she felt a hand grab her by the waist, and pull her into the bathroom. Rachel was pinned against the white tilled walls of the girls bathroom by this unknown person in a matter of seconds.

"Listen up MAN Hands. I finally have my spot back as head Cheerio. I have worked to damn long to…"

Quinn continued to speak, but Rachel's mind was a bit preoccupied:

_Why does this feel different? Quinn's pinned me plenty of times, but why is it that this time I'm too focused on the red lights flashing across her luscious lips, to even register what she is saying. I feel like Finn, with his horrible short attention span…. Okay Rachel focus, just look somewhere else and try to listen to what she's saying._

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to lose baby fat, and gain this back?"

As Quinn spoke, she raised her tiny, skintight Cheerios top to reveal the most gorgeously sculpted set of abs.

_Oh, God Rachel don't look, keep calm and whatever you do, DO NOT… OH, GOD THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL! Okay okay stop drooling Rachel, that is clearly not a way to show any sort of affection. You think it's creepy when Ben Israel drools while staring at your breasts during AP History. OH NO BREASTS. Focus Rachel focus…Good now listen…_

"It was already hard enough trying to get Santana to understand why I had to return my place as head Cheerio… Are you even listening to me Berry?"

"Of course Quinn but could you please lower your apparel and perhaps remove your tightened arm from my abdomen."

Now what Rachel really wanted to say was

_Please remove all articles of clothing so that I may fully view your heavenly body. This isn't homosexual in anyway right… I mean I sometimes dream of things happening between us in this very room, but wouldn't any girl fantasize about this beautiful girl. Everyone loves her, I mean she is QUINN FABRAY. She's everything anyone could possibly want. The beauty of an angel, with intelligence, she even has a sexual undertone of a voice where even though it can be occasionally sharp. It still makes me shiver at the slightest sound. Angel hmm… I wonder where the AV club put that angel costume…._

"Berry! Berry! Earth to RuPaul, did you hear me I said I'll work with you with some conditions. HELLO MAN hands."

Quinn flailed her arm in front of Rachel's face trying to get her attention. Her other arm still firmly placed on Rachel's stomach.

" yyYes Quinn wait what exactly did you just say…..?"

"I said I WILL work with you, but we may need to adjust the rules a bit."

Both girls knew they needed this. As popular as Quinn was she still felt alone. Sure there was Puck, but he was still PUCK, and Santana was still mad about the whole HBIC thing. Brittney was always there for her but she wasn't always **all there. **

**As for Rachel, she had Finn, but he wasn't all she had expected from him. She knew how he was before they started dating, but what she hadn't realized was that he was always going to be like that. He didn't end up being the Prince charming she'd expected. **

"**I see this as a compromise and I am willing to make sacrifices to make this (Rachel gestured between the two of them, accidentally brushing her hand against Quinns breast) work." **

**The tiniest noise escaped Quinn's lips. Rachel could have sworn it sounded like a moan.**

"**fffFirst off Manhands, DON'T touch me." (For some reason Rachel felt like the insult lacked its normal malice.)**

"**Second, I don't exactly have a permanent place of residence so were going to have to figure that one out…."**

"**Youcanstayatmyplace." The words left Rachel's lips so fast she had no idea what was actually said.**

"**Come again, Im sorry I don't speak berry?"**

"**What I meant to say was that we could complete the assignment at my home. I have a spare bedroom in which you could accessorize to your liking, and I could stay in there while you stayed in my room. It would fit the assignment perfectly." Rachel could not hide her excitement. The smile she was showing could light up a stadium. **

"**You don't have to do that I could always just stay in the guest room." Quinn spoke with an almost teasingly innocent voice, as she slowly unknowingly circled Rachel's stomach with her fingers.**

**Everything was silent, as the proximity they shared became real. Quinn's absentminded circling stopped as her eyes traveled up Rachel's body. As hazel met brown, Quinn began inching closer towards Rachel. Their bodies melting together as she did. It was as if everything were in slow motion. Quinn stared into Rachel's soul feeling the need and want that they showed her. Her eyes began traveling downward trading glances between Rachel's eyes and perfectly sculpted lips. Rachel's hand reached up to cup Quinn's face, almost begging Quinn to continue. Quinn moved into the touch, and slowly inched her face closer to Rachel's. They were mere centimeters apart, where they could feel the others breath on their lips, when the alarms ceased and the lights returned to their normal hue. This sudden change in setting knocked Quinn out of her haze. She stumbled backwards as she tried to back away. Her hand on her lips. **

"**Quinn I…."**

"**iiiiiI'll be at your house for 8."**

**With that, she ran out to her car. With only one thing, crossing her mind WHAT WAS THAT? **

**(Soooo…What you think? I appreciate honesty, awesome reviews, alerts, and favorites!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** "A Day In The Life"

**Author:** nikkinatasha (sexisntdating)

**Rating:** M

**Length:** 1755

**Spoilers:** all of season one.

**Summary:** The gleeks return to McKinley only to be hit with one of the most intense

assignments they've ever had. Some travel further within themselves than they expected… Please note that this does have femslash. don't like it, don't read it.

**Pairings:** Faberry with splashes of Brittana and a hint of Puck and Kurt

**Authors note**: All grammatical errors are mine. I take full responsibility for them.

Speaking of what is mine….Unfortunately none of the characters or anything I use from glee are mine :[

Note 2: Eh not sure if I like it, but I had to put something up :]

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

The day continued as it normally would with children running in their normal first day rush. When the final bell rang, everyone was anxious to get out. Everyone except Quinn. After the incident with Rachel, Quinn ran into her car locked the doors and sat frozen. After a few moments she began to cry. You know the deep tearful cry that feels like it will never stop as you continue to feel all amounts of pity for yourself and for everything that has gone wrong with your life. She eventually laid her seat back and fell asleep. She was awoken a few hours later at the end of the school day by four earth shattering knocks on her window. "IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR JUNO, ILL SMASH YOUR WINDOW"

Oh shit shit its S, she can't see me like this maybe I can ignore her and she'll go away…

"Q I know you're crying, I saw you running out here. I wanted to make sure the (insert mascot here) didn't hurt you. Sue said she let him out this morning."

Crap why can't I resist Britney and her childish sweetness ughh.

Quinn clicked the unlock button.

"God Q what took you so long. These skirts might be deliciously short but, we are human and friking freeze when its cold outside. B why aren't you shivering you're like a toothpick."

"I always think of really really hot things to keep me warm like polar bears, icy lemonade, and that thing that you do that makes the fuzzy feeling in my tummy. You know when you…"

"uh B, Fabray DOES NOT need to know our private business."

" I wouldn't exactly call what you and Brit have as private business." Quinn added in with a smirk.

"Whatever so watsup, why are you going all emo in your car?"

" What do you care I thought you were all pissed at me for taking my spot back."

"Yeah, Now I have more time to do other stuff. Plus all the girls kept coming to me for advice and shit and I don't deal with sappy whiny bitches. So what's wrong , did you just now realize that you have to spend the next week wearing clothes that would only make sense in a weird Japanese porn ."

With even the slightest mention of Rachel, Quinn broke down. In a moment she was laying in Britney's arms crying whatever was left of her tears. Britney calmly stroked Quinn's hair whispering that it would get better that it was only a week, and how she thought Quinn could look hot in argyle. Quinn knew she couldn't tell them. She couldn't bring up the truth, not when she herself didn't understand what the truth was. So she let them think what they thought, and she told them about her mother and Puck and everything else. It felt good for Quinn to let most of it go, but she knew she needed to sort this whole Berry issue and that's exactly what she planned on doing at 8PM sharp.

Rachel had arrived home roughly around 4:30, after dance and singing lessons. She went straight to work, making a list of everything that needed to be completed by 8 PM that night.

First on the list was calling her fathers at the hospital to inform them of Quinn's arrival. Unfortunately they were both working rather late and could not make it back home until the following morning. So Rachel was left to attend to all of the chores for herself.

After 3 hours Rachel had completed her entire list. Everything in the house was spotless, she had prepared dinner, fixed up the guest room, done whatever possible assignments she could complete for the next week, and took a shower. She was prepared for everything, she even called for a spare pizza to be delivered in case Quinn wasn't a fan of vegetarian cuisine.

The doorbell rang and Rachel thinking of how very impolite it is to leave the pizza boy waiting out in the cold with a heavy set of pizzas to deliver, ran downstairs in her robe, and undies. The only thing Rachel had not considered was Quinn arriving early. As she opened the door her robe caught the bottom. Giving Quinn a sneak peek at what's hidden beneath the argyle. Quinn gazed mouth agape at what she was met with. Although for a brief moment, she was still able to see the perky rose colored nipples, and the round bounciness of Rachel's breasts, as she squirmed to release her robe from the door and cover herself up. Overwhelmed by what she saw Quinn fainted right there in Rachel's front entrance. Quinn Fabray HBIC had fainted at the mere sight of Rachel's naked body. Talk about a confidence booster… Only caring for the blonde in front of her, Rachel ran and caught Quinn a moment before she hit the ground. Without a care for herself she removed the robe all together and carried Quinn quickly into the house. Quinn's head lay rested on Rachel's bare shoulder. It was like an incredible hulk moment. Rachel surprised herself at how much strength she possessed. In that moment she was very thankful for all the hours she put into her dancing. It was really paying off.

Quinn awoke an hour later in a room covered in theatrical memorabilia, and bedazzled everything. A room she could only see as being Rachel's. A second later Rachel appeared in a pink spaghetti strap tank top and grey short shorts.

" What the hell Berry, do you always knockout your guests. What happened?" Quinn began to sit up but realized she couldn't. A sharp pain flew thru her head.

"I would not recommend sitting up at this moment Quinn you may have hit your head on something. We need to conduct a full and thorough head scan and the only way for it to be properly done is if I take you to the hospital."

Quinn's brain could not take another Berry rant right now. " If you don't shut up Treasure trail, the only one needing to go to a hospital will be you. So why again is my head in excruciating pain."

" Well you see Quinn I had opened the door expecting you to be the pizza boy and I was wearing my very appropriate robe and my bottom undergarment. While I opened the door my rather long robe caught on the edges of the door and I was exposed. You fainted and I caught you before you hit the ground. It didn't reveal any previous problems with fainting in your medical report. I would assume that would be a highly dangerous problem that others would surely need to be warned about…"

"RACHEL PLEASE STOP!"

Silence. For a moment no one spoke. Both knowing the exact reason for the others speechlessness.

"Did, you just call me Rachel and use please within the same sentence.."

" Yes now I have a few questions before my head explodes. One why do you know my medical history.."

"You see I may have done a full check up on everyone in glee. To assure myself that everyone had their shots and that no one had any illnesses that would prevent them from arriving on time to anything glee related. I also wanted to ensure that my health would not be at risk…." Rachel finished with her head down combing her fingers thru her wet hair.

"You're psychotic you know that. Okay two do you always answer the door in your robe or is it just for the pizza boy?"

" I had just taken a shower, and was in the process of clothing myself when the doorbell rang. I find it rude to leave people waiting outside."

" Well imagine had I actually have been the pizza boy. Three, if you caught me, prince charming then why is my head burning."

" Perhaps a symptom of the faint itself you know there are various symptoms that occur when…"

"Berry."

" I may have accidentally hit your head on one of my bed posts…Speaking of which, I brought some ice to dull the pain a little."

Seeing that Quinn was in no condition to move Rachel took it upon herself to hold the ice pack to Quinn's face.

" RRRachel you don't have to…."

"Nonsense you are in no condition to move, now lay back and just relax, let me take care of you."

The only way to do so was to sit beside Quinn on the bed. She moved a few strands of blonde out of her way and held her hand under Quinn's chin. A surge ran thru Quinn's body as Rachel held her face. Quinn's eyes were glued to Rachel's, and for that moment each girl was in pure bliss. Rachel gently swiped her thumb across the blonde's cheek, moving in slightly. Looking in Quinn's face for any indication to stop. Quinn looked just as she did that afternoon in the girls bathroom. With a Brittany expression and a hunger that can usually be found in Santana's eyes. Hoping this was a good sign, she went for it. Lips touched slowly. It was a simple kiss that exchanged watts of electricity between the two. Quinn grabbed on to Rachel's waist, guiding her on top. With Quinn's hands still firmly placed onto Rachel's waist, she surged upward attacking Rachel's lips as if they were the only thing left on this earth. Eventually Quinn took control and rolled on top of Rachel. Quinn's lips were once again on Rachel's this time a tongue slowly crept forward begging for entrance. Rachel very willingly obeyed. Tongues fought for dominance, hands tangled in hair, legs intertwined, there was really only one thing this could lead to. Quinn was the first to unknowingly make the move. She slipped her thigh towards Rachel's center attempting to get closer. A moan left the singers lips as she began to move against Quinn's thigh. Quinn continued ravaging Rachel's lips while thrusting her leg towards the singers center. Rachel could feel herself getting close. Quinn began kissing downward towards Rachel's breasts. Removing each pink strap slowly and inching the cloth down the singers body. The rosy pink breasts were back yet again. Only this time the last thing on Quinn's mind was fainting. As she grabbed a perky nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. It happened yet again, the doorbell rang.

* * *

Just a little side note, I write this at work on my downtime when I'm bored left with nothing but my computer and my imagination….So, as you can imagine the last part was a bit difficult to write while dealing with customers haha. If you find any mistakes, truthful comments or concerns. Let me know (:


End file.
